everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon Breaddington's diary
Catch Me If You Can Son of the Gingerbread Man''' here and the future of his cake factory? Running around the world, searching for the fairy best recipes? I'm suppose to follow my destiny as the next gingerbread man to run for my life and ultimately get eaten by a fox? I don't know how that'll happen but when it gets to that point, I'll stop the fox myself, while still following my destiny. What is it more that I can ask for? I know, I can ask for the rivalry between my uncle and father to stop. This choice of the Muffin Bakery or the Ginger Cake Factory is better is really getting my crumbs in a pile. I have to talk to my cousin and see if we can end this petty thing. It is not good for our storybook ''status. Chapter 1 '''Thud! Thud! Thud! BUMP! '''The sound of giants roaming the school field made loud noises all across. Chase Hood came up right behind me with his incredible wolf speed. Jackson scratched his head. ''"Well I am, but I learned that some giants aren't so bad. And they even help me off the terrifying beanstalks." I looked at him sideways. "Oh riiiiiiight." '' ''"Yes, Gideon." Jackson said faintly as we started to walk to the school door. "What about you though. Are still trying to solve the issues within your family?" My hands got all jittery. "I'm trying so hard but--" Jackson cut me off. "But what?! I know you can do it, your passion for that will stop it." I believed him but I also had my doubts. I needed to speak with Muffy about this. Chapter 2 I was up all night, thinking about resolving this issue. From sugar to chocolate chip cookies (cookies are my brain fuel) I was in deep thought. "Could there be a way?" '' The next morning, in the Castleteria, I slouched over to the counter to order breakfast, ''"Two magicberry pancakes with lots of fairy-vanilla sprinkles with a marshmallow coffee pinch." The lunch lady, Hagatha grunted, and went to the back to get my order but all it was two soggy pancakes with a seemingly rotten magicberry on top. "Uh thanks?" I was walking to the table where I usually sit and saw Muffy Muffington sitting there eating breakfast. "Hey Muffy. What're you doing here?" "Eating breakfast, heh." Muffy said while her mouth was stuffed. ''"But all seriousness, Jackson told me about the problem in our families and I wanted to say that I completely agree with you. We '''NEED to stop this madness."'' I was in awe. I thought Muffy wasn't willing to help me since we are at a "rivalry". "You're serious about this?" "Of course but I need to go," Muffy got up with her tray,"Cooking class-ic is about to start. See what you can do while I'm gone." I picked at my food and rested my cheek on my hand. Chapter 3 My family has always been at each other's necks. Every year was a cookout that had my family the Breaddington's versus Muffy's family, the Muffington's. At first, it was friendly rivalry between two families but when Muffy's dad established his bakery, my father suddenly got jealous. He saw him as competition and decided to open a cake factory. Now I know this was a stretch but I was a little glad my father opened it, at first. But as time went on, I knew that something was distraught. From Magical cupcakes with clover-green sprinkles to gingerbread house cookies that grow with frosting tasting the way someone liked it made everyone rivals. In a kingdom where there were only three bakeries made it a whole lot worse. Good thing there was a normal bakery that was a..clothing store? Chapter 4 Over the next three days, I baked to get my mind off of the family drama. I baked and baked but the problem was still in the back of my head. I couldn't take it anymore! I threw my baked goods away and fell to my bed. My comfy bed. So comfy. Then and there, I fell fast asleep like Sleeping Beauty. When I woke up, it was time for school and I didn't have anything prepared for my cooking class-ic. Oh no! I hurried and whipped a few vanilla cupcakes, threw them in a decorated pan and rushed to school. My teacher demanded that I have another good batch the next day or its an F'! I knew this wasn't going to go well. Chapter 5 Invited Muffy and her dad over to my house for dessert, no dinner for us just desserts. This dessert was silent and really awkward. My dad forcefully asked,"So how have you been, brother?"'' "Good, real good." ''Muffy's father said monotone. Bummer. ''"Muffy, why don't we go check on those muffins—" ''I announced out awkwardly. ''"We don't have muf—" ''I cut her off and guided her to the kitchen. Muffy and I looked through the window, spying on our dads. ''"What are we going to do about them? I don't know how much I can take with this silent treat-ment." "Ah! Treats! I got it." ''I yelled. Muffy covered my mouth and asked what I was think. "You will see Muffster..." Chapter 6 I grabbed a truth serum and dumped it over some discarded but still edible muffins and brought it to the table with Muffy following from behind. ''"Are you sure this'll work?" Muffy whispered in my ear. "Nope." I just had to tell the truth but there was no other choice. I placed the muffins in the center of the table and gave one of each to our dads. "You aren't going to get one, son?" My father said before taking a bite. I hesistated to say the truth even though I didn't take one bite of them. ''"Oh no! I already had one before these were placed." ''Both of them took a bite and Muffy smiled nervously. They both blurted out what they though of each other and some things were nice and some were not. Terrible. But before the spell wore off, a good thing was said. Turns out that both of them adore and respect each other! Who knew? Oh we do, now. In cooking class-ic, the next day, I got an '''A with a dish my father and uncle helped me with. Finally things are smooth as butter between our dads. Category:Diaries Category:Gideon Breaddington Logs Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction